RWBY: By Fire be Purged
by Paragon42
Summary: There's a lot of evil in the world. For one teenager, it's a choice between fighting it or giving in to it. The bonds he forges may change not only his fate but those around him. Find out in this adaptation of RWBY, following my oc, Ezra.
1. Chapter 1

Stepping into the club was like traveling back in time. Everything was business as usual, with the DJ cranking out the newest beats, while people partied on the dance floor and enjoyed business and pleasure over at the bar. A stark contrast to how the young man felt as he entered the party scene, a small smile masking his real feelings as he weaved his way through the crowd. He appeared to be in his late teens, with short brown hair and dark brown eyes that were almost black. He towered over most heads in the crowd, and was dressed in a long black trench coat which he wore open, revealing the white shirt and torn-up jeans he wore underneath. The bouncers gave him sideways looks, but otherwise didn't stop him as he came to a stop at the counter.

"I'll have the usual, but with an extra kick tonight. Need a little pick-me-up if you catch my drift," the young man said lightly, glancing to his left towards two girls who appeared to be twins. They also wore a similar style of dress, with one in white while the other wore red. The girl in the red dress frowned at the young man, while the one in white gave him a smile and wink. Smirking, the boy blew a kiss in their direction, which caused the girl in the white dress to giggle and the red dress girl to roll her eyes.

"Huh, that looks like an interesting story. How do you know the twins?" A gentlemen in a vest and button down shirt came up to the young man, handing him his drink as he gave him an inquisitive look.

"Oh, about what you'd expect. Dated Melanie for a while, Militia didn't approve, things kinda felt apart. Still on good terms with them, well with Melanie anyway," the young man replied casually, taking a swig while he glanced at the bartender. "How are things holding up Junior?"

"About what you'd expect," Junior said, giving the bar a quick scan before leaning in. "I'm surprised your back on your feet so soon Ezra. I thought the whole gang was wiped out."

"All but one," Ezra replied, frowning as he glanced down at his drink. "It was a set up. They were hunting us down, and when we tried to regroup, that's when it all went to hell. If I had caught on sooner, things would've been different."

"Hey, count your blessings kid. That whole neighborhood got torched, and it's a miracle you're still alive," Junior responded, giving Ezra a sympathetic expression.

"Is it? Sometimes it feels like a curse," Ezra said darkly, setting his drink down on the counter. "When I find out who did it, they're going to pay. With interest. Lots of it."

"Boy, I don't want to be around when that happens," Junior muttered nervously, glancing up and sighing as he straightened up. "Sorry but I have business with a new client to deal with. See ya around Ezra."

"Have a good one," Ezra said smoothly, glancing at the man Junior was looking at. He was dressed in a white pinstriped jacket, with a black fedora he wore on top of combed back red hair. With a cane to complete the image, he looked like quite the con-artist.

Sighing, Ezra turned back to the bar and was about to take another drink when a chill ran down his spine. Putting his drink down, he glanced at the entrance as a girl entered the club. She appeared to be a few years younger than him, with light purple eyes and a mane of golden blond hair. She was dressed in a tight leather jacket and mini skirt, showing off a good portion of her body while remaining modest. With a belt and orange scarf to round out her appearance, she had a look of complete confidence and no small amount of swagger as she made her way towards the bar.

 _Hmm this should be interesting_ , Ezra thought, looking at the girl out of the corner of his eye as she stopped at the bar on his left side.

"Strawberry sunrise, no ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas," she said cheerfully, oblivious to Ezra observing her closely.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club blondie?" Junior asked, walking up to the girl in question.

"Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" she responded, smiling as she turned in his direction.

"So you know who I am. Ya got a name, sweetheart?" Junior smirked as he sized her up.

"Yes Junior, I have several. But instead of 'sweetheart', you can just call me 'sir'", the girl replied, grabbing his junk in a death grip as he squeaked in pain.

Ezra smirked as he took a sip of his drink. _I don't know who she is, but I like her._

"People say you know everything. Tell me where to find her and I'll let you go," the girl said, her expression serious as she pulled out a phone and showed him a picture on it.

"I've never seen her before, I swear," Junior groaned, glancing at the image while frozen in pain.

"Excuse me?!" she tightened her grip, causing Junior's voice to go up on octave.

"I swear, sir!" Junior whined, as his bouncers came running up to the bar to see what was happening.

"Hmm looks like we have an audience. This must be kinda embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward," the girl said smugly, smiling again at Junior's increasing discomfort.

"Listen blondie, sir! If you wanna make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!"

At this, the girl released Junior, causing him to groan in pain as he muttered, "You'll pay for that."

 _So she's lost someone too. Although she believes she can find them,_ Ezra mused, taking another sip of his drink as the blond followed Junior out onto the dance floor. _I've been down that road before myself. Hopefully she turns out better than I did._

Suddenly there was a crash behind him, and glancing around Ezra saw that Junior had been sent flying into the far side of the bar, knocked unconscious by the blond in a single punch.

 _Well this is more entertainment than I was expecting,_ Ezra pondered, turning around as people ran for the exit.

As the bouncers rushed the blonde, he saw the gloves she wore morph into full length gauntlets, equipped with shotgun shells. As she proceeded to beat them all unconscious, Militia walked up to Ezra, that familiar frown on her face.

"So are you going to do anything more than just watch?" She asked irritably as the blond started going for the DJ.

"Sorry, can't, doctor's orders. Good luck though," Ezra said cheerfully, waving as Militia sighed and started walking towards her sister.

While the sisters worked as a team against the blond, they too were knocked out, despite getting quite a few good hits on her. At that point, Junior came to and joined the fight, pulling out his trusty rocket launcher bat. After getting several solid hits on the blond, Ezra noticed that her energy level seemed to spike, and her eyes changed to a bright red.

 _I see. So that's how she works_ , Ezra thought, frowning as she broke Junior's bat and then sent him flying through one of the windows of the club. Downing the rest of his drink, Ezra left a small sum of money on the ruined counter as he made his way out of the club.

"What are you doing here?!" a young girl with dark red hair and wearing a red cape was talking to the blond, completely ignoring the unconscious Junior between them on the ground.

"It's a long story," the blond sighed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Thanks for the show, I haven't been that entertained in ages," Ezra called jovially, making his way towards the two girls.

"Huh? Who are you?" the blond turned to Ezra, shocked to see someone walking out of the remains of the club.

"Oh, just a passerby. Say, next time we run into each other, I'll buy you a drink. You didn't get the one you ordered from the club," Ezra offered, putting his hands in the pockets of his trench coat.

"That's right, I didn't get my sunrise!" the blond exclaimed, slapping a hand to her forehead in realization. "Uh thanks, that sounds great."

"Yang, what's a sunrise?" the redhead looked confused at the conversation going on in front of her.

"I'll tell you later Ruby," Yang replied, giving the other girl a small wave as she turned back to Ezra. "Say, why can't you buy me a drink now? The night's still young."

"While I'd love to take you up on that, there's somewhere I have to be. Next time though, I'll definitely get you that drink. Well, have a great night ladies." With that, Ezra turned and started walking down the street.

"Wait! How do I find you?" Yang called, walking a few steps after Ezra.

He paused as he glanced over his shoulder, giving her a knowing smile. "Most of the time, _I_ find _you_. But if you need to get in touch, go to any bar and say you need to get a message to 'AP'. They'll know what to do. See ya around."

Ezra's smile turned thoughtful as he turned around and continued walking down the street.

 _I certainly hope our paths cross again…Yang,_ Ezra thought, vanishing into the night.

 **Hey everyone, I'm slowly getting back into the groove of writing after several weeks of drama physical exhaustion. Here's another story I've been sitting on for a bit, a fanfic on RWBY this time around. Discovered the show a few years ago and fell in love with it, from the characters and art style to the action and world building, I can't get over how great of a show it is. This is an alternative take on the show, with a few changes made to make my oc fit in. Any reviews and feedback would be great, and if your looking for other stuff of mine, I have a Fire Emblem story and Persona story that might be fun reads. There are more chapters coming up soon for this story, so stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ozpin and Glynda gazed out the window atop the main building of Beacon Academy, watching as military planes flew over the grounds of the school.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels," Glynda said dryly, frowning as she looked at the various vehicles below.

"Well, running a military and academy makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore," Ozpin replied, turning away from the window towards his desk behind him as a notification popped up on a screen set on it.

"Come in," Ozpin called, walking towards the doors to his office as they started to open.

A gentlemen dressed in a fine military uniform entered, an easy smile on his rugged, handsome face.

"Oz," he called, making his way towards the two individuals on the other side of the room.

"Hello general," Ozpin replied, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Please, drop the formalities, it's been far too long!" Ironwood said jovially, walking forward and shaking Ozpin's hand warmly.

"And Glynda, it has certainly been too long since we last met," he added, glancing over as Glynda came up beside Ozpin.

"Oh James…I'll be outside," Glynda said, giving Oz a pointed look as she left the office.

"Well she hasn't changed a bit," Ironwood commented, glancing after Glynda as she passed by.

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin asked, pouring a drink at his desk and passing it to Ironwood. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival."

"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year," Ironwood said smoothly, pulling out a flask from his jacket and adding it to his drink. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

"I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends. However, the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned," Ozpin replied lightly, sitting down at his desk and pouring himself a drink.

"Well, concern is what brought them here," Ironwood said slowly, his expression turning serious.

"I understand travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult-" Ozpin began, gesturing out his window.

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men." Ironwood gave him a grave look.

There was a moment of silence as Ozpin took a sip from his cup, then set his drink on his desk.

"We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give the wrong impression," Ozpin finally said, giving Ironwood a serious look in return.

"But if what Qrow said is true-"

"If what Qrow said is true, we will handle it tactfully," Ozpin interjected calmly. "It's the Vytal Festival-a time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious," Ironwood said earnestly, not backing down.

"As am I, which is why we will continue to train the best Hunters and Huntresses we can," Ozpin declared, clasping his hands in front of him on his desk.

"Believe me I am," Ironwood sighed, shifting slightly on his feet. "Which brings me to my next matter of business. I have a request to ask of you."

"Hmm, a man of your position and power rarely makes requests last time I checked," Ozpin said, a small smile returning to his face. "If it's within my power, I will be happy to grant it."

"The thing is, you probably won't like it," Ironwood replied, taking a deep breath. "There is an agent I want to be placed in your academy."

Ozpin frowned, his smile vanishing. "You're right, I don't like it. Unless there is a legitimate threat to the students, I will not have any military presence at my school."

"The situation is more complicated than that," Ironwood responded, rubbing the back of his head. "The agent in question is also a student at my academy, and he specifically requested to be transferred to your school. He's the best agent I've ever had, and has the potential to be the greatest Hunter that ever lived."

"…if he is as talented as you claim, then why does he wish to transfer to my academy? What are you not telling me?" Ozpin glanced over his glasses at Ironwood, giving him a critical look.

"He has…a troubled history. He suffered some type of trauma over a year ago, which has left him with some serious scars, psychologically speaking," Ironwood admitted. "I've done what I can for him, but he won't listen to me anymore. I believe what he needs is a gentler touch, which I think we can both agree your better at than myself."

"I see…while I make no promises, I will review his case and speak with him. I'm not one to turn someone away when they ask for my help," Ozpin said, picking up his drink and taking a sip from it.

"Thank you Oz, this means a lot to me," Ironwood replied, a small smile reappearing on his face. "I've come to view him almost like a son, and it would make me happy to see him find some peace, even if it's not from me."

"I understand. I'll inform you on my decision later today. Best of luck to you James," Ozpin said, standing up and following Ironwood to the door of his office. Closing it behind him, Ozpin frowned in thought as he returned to his desk, a message showing a file being sent to his database.

* * *

One hour later, Ezra entered Ozpin's office, followed by Glynda who had shown him the way up.

"Now remember, no games from you young man. This is not Atlas Academy, and you will show proper respect," Glynda said sternly, indicating the chair now set up facing Ozpin's desk.

"Of course, Miss Glynda. Thank you for showing me the way," Ezra said easily, giving her a winning smile which caused her to roll her eyes as she closed the door behind him.

"I see you have some of Ironwood's charm," Ozpin said lightly, smiling as Ezra came forward and took the seat opposite him. "There is also a certain resemblance between you too as well."

"People often say I look like a younger version of him, it's true," Ezra replied, running a hand through his hair. Over the last year his hair had become slightly longer, and his facial features had become stronger and more defined. He had also grown a few inches, giving him a striking presence even when sitting.

"After reviewing your records, I must say you have led quite the adventurous life," Ozpin declared, glancing down at the copies he had on his desk. "An orphan from Atlas, becoming a key member of the group formally known as the Black Fang, and then becoming an agent under James Ironwood and a student at his academy. Top marks in all your courses, and a glowing recommendation from Ironwood himself."

"Someone's certainly been doing their homework," Ezra said lightly, raising his eyebrows at Ozpin's assessment. "Some of that isn't even in my official records. You must have some deep connections to have found that much on me."

"Well, Ironwood is a good friend of mine," Ozpin shared, observing the young man across from him. "And it certainly stands out when a human is an important member of a primarily Faunus organization."

"Former member," Ezra corrected, his smile fading. "If you know about the Black Fang, then you know what happened to us. Clearly that name isn't used anymore."

"No, it certainly isn't," Ozpin agreed, giving Ezra a knowing look. "It certainly doesn't appear to be a coincidence that when the Black Fang falls, a new group called the White Fang comes into power."

"For a man, who by reputation is a pacifist, you certainly like keeping tabs on criminal organizations," Ezra said, giving Ozpin an impressed look.

"There's a difference between being a pacifist and being prepared," Ozpin explained. "While I may not be actively looking for a fight, you can be sure I'll be ready for one when the time comes."

"But what good is being prepared if you're not willing to act?" Ezra countered, frowning as he leaned forward towards Ozpin. "Keeping the peace is a noble cause, but apathy in the face of injustice, indifference to problems that don't threaten you immediately? That is inexcusable."

"Ha, now you sound just like Ironwood," Ozpin chuckled, "Takes me back to when I attended this academy, and the many debates I had with Ironwood on those very topics. But now let's return to the one at hand: your desire to transfer to my Academy."

"Don't you already know? I imagine Ironwood explained my situation to you earlier," Ezra asked, puzzled at the approach being made.

"Yes, while Ironwood did provide me with a summary of your position, I'd like to hear it from you directly," Ozpin declared, "For all intents and purposes, you are progressing with flying colors and with support from Ironwood, can obtain any position you want within Atlas. Tell me, why are you so willing to let this golden opportunity go by the wayside?"

Ezra took a deep breath, and as he let it out in a long sigh, it almost seemed like he shrank in his seat slightly.

"Because it's not what I want," Ezra muttered, all of his cheerful energy gone and replaced with an exhaustion that ran bone deep. "I've tried to tell Ironwood, but he doesn't understand. You know how…forceful he can be about his beliefs. I'm tired of driving myself into the ground every day, and not having a guarantee on what tomorrow brings. I'm tired of having to go through Atlas, reliving the things I've done…and remembering what I lost. I don't want to be reminded of the past anymore."

"Then what is it that you want?" Ozpin gazed at Ezra over his spectacles, his expression neutral.

"I want a fresh start," Ezra said sadly, closing his eyes and resting his head against his right hand. "I want the chance to make new memories, have some stability, and put things in perspective. Be a teenager for once in my life. But most of all, I just want to be…me."

There was a moment of silence, and when Ezra opened his eyes, he saw Ozpin had a small smile on his face.

"If that is your heart's desire, I am happy to grant it," Ozpin assured, standing up and coming around his desk. "I will finalize the transfer today, and have your schedule delivered to you no later than tomorrow. Unfortunately, rooming is a little hectic with us hosting the Vytal Festival, so you'll have to make do with what's available. In the meantime, I officially welcome you to Beacon Academy, and look forward to the progress you make while here."

Ezra stood as well, relief plain on his face. "Thank you Oz-whoops, I suppose I should call you Headmaster now, my apologies."

"No worries, you may call me Oz in private," Ozpin said kindly, shaking the young man's hand as they made their way towards the door. "Have a pleasant rest of your day. Get some rest if possible, you look like you need it."

"Understatement of the year," Ezra replied cheekily, rubbing his eyes which had dark circles underneath them. "I'll see you around Oz."

"Take care now," Ozpin called, having opened the door to his office and waiving as Ezra set off. Motioning to Glynda, who had been waiting outside the office, she reentered the room as Ozpin closed the door once more.

"So, what do you make of our newest student?" Ozpin asked his colleague, amused at the frown establishing itself on Glynda's face.

"I don't like him," she said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "He's too smart for his own good, has no shortage of overconfidence, and there's something…wild about him. There's no telling what he might do."

"Oh I'm not so sure about that," Ozpin responded, lightly tapping his cane on the floor. "He has a strong sense of right and wrong, and is not afraid to stand up for what he believes in. He may be a bit rough around the edges, but given time I'm sure he'll smooth over just fine."

"Hmph, seems he's won you over as well," Glynda said dismissively, waving a hand towards the window. "I don't see what you and Ironwood do in him."

"Probably the charisma, charm, and pleasant attitude if I were to hazard a guess," Ozpin quipped, taking a sip from the cup he was carrying. "In addition, there is a great deal of pain and anger I feel he's hiding on the inside. If he were to act on those emotions…it would be bad for everyone, most of all him. I just hope he finds a way to move past them. For his sake, and everyone else."


	3. Chapter 3

_Man, all these dorms look the same. They could at least put floor numbers in them,_ Ezra thought wryly, walking through the hallways of the exchange student dormitories. Every single one he had looked into so far had been full, and the students had varied responses to his search for a room. While most were polite enough, a few had been quite snippy, making Ezra come to appreciate how the Academy in Atlas had been run.

 _While we may not be the nicest country in Remnant, at least we have manners, unlike some people,_ Ezra brooded, coming to the last room on that floor and knocking on the door. After a few seconds, he heard footsteps, then the door was opened.

"Um, hello. Can I help you?" A teenager with medium brown skin, dark red eyes, and mint green hair looked up at him with raised eyebrows. She wore an intricate white top and white shorts, with some beads wrapped around her left hand which she had propped against the door frame.

"Hey, so I'm looking for a room to move into, but everywhere I've checked is full. Do you have a spare bed I can use?" Ezra asked lightly, giving the girl a small smile.

"Weeeeeell, we do have a spare bed, but I'm not sure if-"

"Emerald, what's going on?" A young man came up and stood next to the girl. He was slightly shorter than Ezra, with short silver gray hair, a gray zip up jacket and black jeans.

"Hey Mercury, just some guy looking for a dorm room," Emerald replied, glancing at her roommate. "Think we should let him have the spare bed? I'm not thrilled about it myself."

"Well I'm not opposed to it personally," Mercury commented casually, seizing Ezra up. "How about we ask 'her' and see what she thinks?"

"Fine by me," Emerald sighed, turning around and walking into the dorm room.

"Don't mind her, she's just feeling a bit moody," Mercury said lightly, inviting Ezra in with a small gesture. "We don't let new people in that often; me and my roommates like our privacy."

"I understand. I'm the same way myself," Ezra replied, giving Mercury a nod as he passed by, entering the living room of the dorm.

"Well this is a surprise," said the girl sitting in one of the chairs set up in the middle of the room. She was strikingly beautiful, with ashen black hair and bright amber eyes. "I didn't expect any visitors, especially since we just arrived."

"Seems I'm in the same boat as all of you, I just transferred to Beacon today," Ezra said nonchalantly, giving the new girl a half smile. "The name's Ezra. What might yours be?"

"You may call me Cinder," the girl responded smoothly, standing up and giving Ezra a small smile in return. "So, what's this I hear about you looking for a place to stay?"

"Well, apparently finding a bed to sleep in is harder to do around here than you might expect," Ezra said cheekily, glancing at Emerald who was leaning against the wall on his left. "I would greatly appreciate it if you would let me set up shop here. I'll stay out of your way, and maybe help you out every now and then if you need it. What say you?"

Cinder gave Ezra a thoughtful look, and he could have sworn her eyes seemed to glow for a second.

"I accept your offer," she said after a small pause, looking towards Emerald. "Any objections?"

After a look of surprise flashed across her face, Emerald blinked and gave Ezra a smirk.

"Alright, you're in. Keep things interesting, and I might start liking you."

"I'll do my best," Ezra replied warmly, giving Emerald a smirk in return. "Thanks you guys, I won't forget this. I'll just set myself up then. Good night."

Hitching his small bag over his right shoulder, Ezra walked into the sleeping quarters, leaving the other three roommates in the living room area.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mercury asked mildly, glancing after Ezra to see if he was within earshot. "Having an unknown roommate complicates things. What if he becomes a problem for us?"

"If he becomes a problem, we simply get rid of him," Emerald said dismissively, shrugging her shoulders. "No one would worry too much if an 'accident' happened to a transfer student. There isn't anything he could do to stop us anyway; we've covered our tracks perfectly."

"You don't give him enough credit," Cinder replied smoothly, appraising Emerald on her right. "He could be useful in the event we need an alibi. And there's something about him…I feel like I've seen him before."

"Wait, how's that possible?" Mercury gave Cinder a puzzled look. "Everyone you know is either working with us or dead. It's not like you to have loose ends."

"I know, which makes this all the more intriguing," Cinder said thoughtfully, looking in the direction that Ezra left. "Keep an eye on him, and let me know if he says anything we can look into. I want to learn more about this roommate of ours."

* * *

The next day was Ezra's first day of courses at Beacon Academy, and he was pleasantly surprised at the differences he found. Compared to Atlas, where most students had clear career path all planned out for them as a Hunter or Huntress, Beacon was more flexible in encouraging exploration in other fields of interests, be they political or civilian positions. Resting in the central courtyard after his latest lecture, Ezra was leaning against a tree, enjoying the sounds of the birds and the students nearby.

"Hey! You look familiar. Have we met before?"

Broken out of his power nap, Ezra glanced in the direction of the feminine voice, and a small smile formed as he recognized who it was.

"We certainly did, though it was more in passing. Yang, isn't it? I believe I promised you a drink."

"Ha, I knew it!" Yang said in triumph, completely ignoring the young man right next to her. He had a lean athletic build and matched Ezra in height, with light blue hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit included yellow goggles on his forehead, a red jacket over a white collared shirt and tie, grey jeans and black fingerless gloves.

"Alright, change in plans! We're going to this one club I know, and getting drinks! Oh, and also collecting some info," she added as an afterthought, giving Ezra an appreciative smile as she turned around.

"Wait, what will we tell your sister-?" the young man began, looking slightly awkward between Yang and Ezra.

"Oh don't worry about that! No reason we can't have a little fun while on the mission. Now hurry up slowpokes if you want to keep up!" Yang called, smirking as she started walking away.

"Boy is she something else," the new guy muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm Neptune by the way, from Haven."

"Ezra, transferred from Atlas," Ezra replied, giving Neptune a nod as he started walking next to him. "Man, you have no idea about her. I'll tell you about the first time I met her over those drinks I'm buying, and maybe you can tell me what you two are up to."

"Sounds good," Neptune said, giving his compatriot an inquiring look. "So where are we going exactly? I don't know this area at all."

"No worries. I know the perfect place," Ezra replied, looking forward to this little reunion he hadn't expected to happen.

* * *

"Wait, so you trashed the entire club by yourself? That's crazy!" Neptune exclaimed, looking at Yang in amazement. All three of them were in Junior's club, and on arrival every bouncer had squared off against Yang. While she had been more than ready to beat them all unconscious, she was surprised when upon Ezra entering the club, every bouncer had taken one look at him then ran away at the sight of him.

"Yeah, that was a fun night," Yang sighed, smiling at the memory of that night. "Though clearly I didn't leave as much of an impression as you did Ezra. They nearly trampled each other trying to get away from you."

"That's because unlike you, my reputation precedes me," Ezra said smugly, giving Yang a sly smile. "While they had to remodel the club after your first visit, they had no choice but to re **locate** after my initial run with this joint."

"That sounds awesome. Say, now that we go to the same school, maybe you could train with me, show me a few new tricks," Yang offered, taking a swig of the drink Ezra had paid for her.

"Hmm I don't know," Ezra replied slowly, stirring his own drink lightly in his right hand, "I have a pretty intense training program, and I don't just take anyone. Last person I tried to train dropped out after the first day."

"Hold on, aren't we getting kinda sidetracked here? What about our investigation?" Neptune glanced between Ezra and Yang, awkwardly holding his own drink in front of him.

"Nothing to work with unfortunately," Yang responded, "Junior hasn't had any more dealings with Torchwick since that night. I just hope everyone else has better luck than us."

"Actually, I might have some info to help you guys," Ezra said casually, taking a sip from his cup. "Torchwick's first name is Roman, and he's a thief who's been known to go after Dust supplies all over Vale. Where he stores the Dust or who his associates are is currently unknown, although he has had recent communications with the White Fang." He frowned at the last word, his eyes briefly darkening in color.

"Say, that's great news! How'd you figure this out?" Yang gave Ezra a huge smile, impressed at his insight and willingness to help.

"I have my sources," Ezra replied cryptically, glancing at his pocket as his phone started buzzing. "Sorry guys, I have to take this. Go meet up with everyone else, I'll catch up when I can."

"Alright, take care of yourself," Yang said, clapping Ezra on the shoulder as she and Neptune left the club.

Giving them a look, Ezra pulled out his phone and pulled up the message he had received.

 _I have something to share with you. Meet me at the Headmaster's office tomorrow after lunch._

Frowning at the blocked number, Ezra put away his phone and downed the rest of his drink.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this. This is only going to give me a headache," Ezra muttered under his breath, leaving Junior's club and glancing around, not surprised to find Yang and Neptune long gone.

Hearing some explosions and crashes coming from the freeway, Ezra headed off, mildly glancing at the trail of destruction he was following. Seeing where the break in the freeway happened, Ezra jumped down and glanced around one of the pillars supporting the freeway, seeing Yang fighting with her teammates against a giant mech. He frowned as he recognized the mech as an Atlesian Paladin-290, one of the newest defense units developed by James Ironwood, and showcased by him earlier that day.

 _He's not going to like it when he hears about this,_ Ezra thought absently, watching as Yang powered up after taking a few hits from the mech, and then taking it out in two hits. Seeing Torchwick and a new girl with a parasol make a getaway after the mech was destroyed, he frowned at the implications this situation presented him.

 _Things are getting way too messy. Guess it's up to me to clean this up,_ Ezra brooded, turning around and walking away into the night. As he vanished, Blake paused in mid-step, glancing in the direction that Ezra had been and narrowed her eyes.


End file.
